Poetry of the Force
by Twoie
Summary: The Star Wars cast took a creative writing class! This is my first poetryfic, so pleeeeeze R/R! ;-)


Poetry of the Force  
  
By the great 2ie  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own these characters! They are just part of the story going on fanfiction.net. Yep, fanfiction.net, the site Hillary Clinton wants to own even though she's never seen it… Okay enjoy! ;-)  
  
  
  
Why, Father?  
  
1 By Luke Skywalker  
  
The things you did, Father…  
  
To this universe, to me…  
  
Why?  
  
Ben was a great man. My closest friend.  
  
You killed him, Father.  
  
Why?  
  
The universe was peaceful. There was democracy. There was the Republic.  
  
All of that vanished under your gloved hand.  
  
Why?  
  
I never knew I had a sister…  
  
One so kind and generous…  
  
Only by hardship did I find out about her.  
  
She was hidden from me.  
  
Hidden from you.  
  
Why?  
  
You let the Dark Side flow. You let yourself be filled with hatred.  
  
You brought peril to the universe. You brought peril to me.  
  
You would have killed me. You had two chances. But you didn't.  
  
Why?  
  
Because you are a good man who was misled. I felt it from the start.  
  
I trusted you. And though we fought and battled and dueled,  
  
I would have given anything to know you as a real father.  
  
You joined the Dark Side, Father. You killed Ben, you killed Rebels, you killed your officers who you considered to be less of a man than you.  
  
But you also killed Palpatine.  
  
Why?  
  
Because you are a good man, Father.  
  
Do I Love Him?  
  
By Leia Organa  
  
A rowdy, reckless, wild man. That's what he is.  
  
He goes to cantinas, he flirts, he talks in the gutter.  
  
He likes to fight, he likes to mess around.  
  
But, do I love him?  
  
I don't know if I do or not.  
  
I see him and I'm drawn to him.  
  
I called him a scoundrel. He seems to like that title.  
  
We kissed on his ship. That piece of junk.  
  
I didn't want to kiss him, but I did. And afterwards, I wanted to do it again.  
  
His attitude always disgusted me, but now it makes me feel attracted to him.  
  
His cocky smile, his twinkling gaze…  
  
Do I love him?  
  
Yes.  
  
Power  
  
By Emperor Palpatine  
  
I control the Empire. I control the universe.  
  
I sit here watching my domain.  
  
The fighters zoom before me, the Star Destroyers lumber by.  
  
I am content.  
  
My apprentice stands beside me, his breathing forced and labored.  
  
I made him what he is, and now he is mine.  
  
From my simple position as a senator to my ascension to Emperor, I have planned this.  
  
My master Sidious taught me how to really use the Force.  
  
He made me what I am, and I made Vader what he is.  
  
If I am opposed, the opposer is gone with a twitch of my finger.  
  
I have power.  
  
Thoughts  
  
By Chewbacca  
  
Han Solo, my buddy. I follow him.  
  
Stormtroopers. Fire!  
  
Growling, growling  
  
Protect Leia  
  
Why is Solo being frozen?  
  
Who is the ugly guy in the mask?  
  
Why must we suffer?  
  
This droid is getting very annoying.  
  
A sandwich…  
  
The Mind Of A Droid  
  
By R2-D2  
  
I beep and squawk cause I cannot talk.  
  
Oh what a fix I'm in.  
  
Threepio doesn't give a rip,  
  
I'd like to put him on a black-hole bound ship.  
  
They need me to talk to the damn computers that they see,  
  
And when anybody saves them it's usually me.  
  
Threepio puts me down all the time,  
  
Says no droid's brain is weirder than mine.  
  
I'd like to give him a talking to,  
  
But all I can say is "Beep beep boo!"  
  
And perhaps the thing that makes me cry,  
  
Only in Episode 2 did I get to fly.  
  
Oh what a fix I'm in.  
  
My Soul Is Gone  
  
By Darth Vader  
  
I was misled. I was lied to. Told I could have it all.  
  
Told that if I joined him I would be strong.  
  
I hated Obi-Wan, I hated his guts!  
  
Though I did, he gave me his trust.  
  
I turned on him, fought him, killed him…  
  
I was in love.  
  
The most beautiful girl in the universe was mine.  
  
Because of me she died.  
  
My son is strong, but I wanted him to follow my path.  
  
The path of hate.  
  
I tried my hardest to turn him, but he was strong.  
  
Thank God.  
  
I was consumed with evil. My soul was gone. I was a Sith.  
  
I felt no good, I felt no love. Just hate.  
  
I did so many dreadful things to the people that I wish I hadn't done.  
  
Blew up planets, choked people, killed the innocent.  
  
My son saw the good in me, as small as it was.  
  
I knew he could save me, even if it meant my life.  
  
And he did save me.  
  
My soul is gone, but not my spirit.  
  
Like Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and all the Jedi before me,  
  
I watch over all things in hope that evil is banished from the hearts of men.  
  
I am human again.  
  
A Slave Boy  
  
By Watto  
  
There once was a boy who was my slave,  
  
Everything I took, nothing I gave.  
  
Then he entered a race,  
  
Put a frown on my face,  
  
And now I'm poverty's knave.  
  
Look Around  
  
By Padme Amidala  
  
Open your eyes and look around. What do you see?  
  
Do you see peace? Do you see happiness? Do you see love?  
  
No. You see violence, and hatred, and anger.  
  
That is all I saw and all I see.  
  
As a queen I tried to rid that from my planet.  
  
As a senator I tried to rid it from the galaxy.  
  
I wanted nothing except peace.  
  
Don't we all?  
  
Double-bladed Lightsaber  
  
By Darth Maul  
  
I was cool. The coolest of them all.  
  
I had a double bladed lightsaber.  
  
My face was cool, my voice was cool, my clothes were cool.  
  
And so was my double-bladed lightsaber.  
  
I didn't talk much, that wasn't cool. I didn't return in Episode 2.  
  
I was cut in two. That's not cool. But I killed a Jedi. Very cool!!!  
  
He didn't have a double-bladed lightsaber.  
  
The Federation feared me. Theed City feared me.  
  
My theme music was cool. My master was cool.  
  
But not as cool as my double-bladed lightsaber.  
  
Nute Gunray? Not cool. Battle Droids? Not cool.  
  
Double-bladed lightsaber? VERY COOL!  
  
You wish you had one. You know you do.  
  
You wanna be cool like me.  
  
But one word of advice: don't get it in pink. They'll think you're gay.  
  
THE END!!  
  
These poems written by: The Great 2ie! ^_~ Respect4jarjar@hotmail.com 


End file.
